


Into the future

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The 4400
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Jordan and Kyle after Jordan comes back from whereever he has been after he was shot. Happens after season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for zvi

 

 

animom@gmail.com

Jordan glared at the rain falling from the sky and shook his head when moments later the sky cleared. He'd been sitting on this rooftop since the day before and it had rained the better part of the night. He usually didn't mind getting wet, but this was getting out of hand. He would have to find a place to get dry, but not before he was sure that Kyle was home and would stay there.

It hadn't taken him very long to get some decent clothes, gather some money and find out where Kyle was. He didn't know why the young man hadn't turned himself in to the police yet, but whatever the reason was, he was thankful for it. A private investigator had done some basic research for him. Kyle was going to college to become a doctor and was leading a quiet life.

Jordan leaned over the edge of the roof and looked at the apartment across the street. The curtains were drawn. It seemed that Kyle had finally gone to bed. Jordan got up and stretched his legs, glad to be able to move around a bit after being in hiding all night, afraid Kyle would look up out of the window and see him.

He couldn't help but feel worried, though. Things here weren't as they had shown him in the future and this meant that he had no idea what would happen next. Would they try to take Kyle at the same time they had before -- or would they leave him alone now that he hadn't gone to the police? It meant that he would have to be more vigilant than ever and never lose concentration for even a second.

One more look over the edge and he turned to enter the building. He'd rented an apartment here, at the back of the building, hoping something would open up on the street side so he could actually stay inside while watching Kyle's place. He walked into his apartment, quickly threw off his clothes and put his alarm clock to wake him up in three hours. He wasn't getting enough sleep lately, but too much sleep could definitely ruin things now and he'd be sorry later. Or worse, dead.

When Jordan woke up a mere hour later, he suddenly realized what was wrong and jumped out of bed In moments he was dressed and on his way outside. When he arrived at Kyle's apartment, he slammed the door open. Kyle, startled, sat up in bed and stared at him with eyes wide open, as if seeing a ghost. Jordan would have laughed at that if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"You... You're dead!"

Jordan knelt next to the bed and took one of Kyle's hands in his.

"Listen to me very carefully, Kyle. You're in danger, but I can help you if you would let me."

Kyle cautiously pulled his hand loose and stared at it for a while, as if he couldn't believe he had actually felt Jordan's touch. His face paled considerably and he turned his gaze to Jordan, something close to fear in his eyes.

"Danger? And you want to help me? Why?"

"I'll explain when we get out of here."

He wanted to say more but a bright light appeared above Kyle's head and covered him in its glow. Jordan extended his hand and whispered "Trust me!", worry clearly showing on his face. Kyle looked up. When the light got even brighter and seemed to start pulling at him, he closed his eyes and grabbed the other man's hand.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in The 4400 Centre, although it looked nothing like it did when he visited his cousin Shawn recently. Armed men were running around as if in panic, seemingly looking for someone. It was only when Jordan cursed next to him that he looked at the man who was still holding his hand. He pulled free for the second time and took one step away, suspicion roaring through him.

"What happened here? Where's Shawn?"

Jordan held out his hands, trying to calm him down.

"We'll be safe here, don't worry. This is not the centre you know. They can't find us. It wasn't my intention to come here, but now that we are, I have something to show you."

Ignoring the men around them, he led Kyle through a maze of corridors until they reached an area which was quiet and looked more like a hospital than anything else. Kyle wondered why nobody had paid them any heed, but didn't get around to asking before Jordan looked at him. Something in the man's eyes scared him and excited him at the same time.

"Kyle, I don't know how to explain this to you in the short time we have, but to show it to you. Just... don't be alarmed by what you see. It's going to be confusing and worrying, but this is something that could have happened. Now we have the chance to stop it."

When he saw Kyle's confused look, he sighed and walked through the doors after a doctor who was just going through. He pointed at a window and when Kyle looked through, he saw himself -- or at least an older version of himself. That other Kyle was strapped to a bed and had tubes coming out of him in different places. When he looked up at Kyle, the look in his eyes was bewildered, sad, and full of pain. Kyle had to force himself to look away as he heard two men talking and mentioning Jordan's name.

"Have you found Collier yet?"

"No, sir. We've combed the entire facility, yet there's no sign of him."

"Reinforce security around Baldwin. He'll surely come for him."

"Sir, half the men are already stationed around his room, do you think..."

"Don't question my orders! With the powers they gave him, he's nearly untraceable. He could come and go without us even noticing, so it's vital we keep our eyes on the prisoner. Kill him if you have to."

When the man passed him by, Kyle backed away against the wall but was ignored. He jumped when he felt Jordan's hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK, they can't see us. In fact, we're not really here."

Kyle frowned, but then he noticed another Jordan suddenly appearing next to his other self in the sickbed.. He saw Jordan grab Kyle's hand and bring it to his lips, while Kyle stroked his cheek. He couldn't make out what they were saying but when the screams around them started, he saw Kyle arguing with Jordan, who disappeared moments later.

When everything turned black, Kyle felt as if he was falling, but then the world stopped spinning and he was back in his apartment. It looked as if nothing happened, as if there had been no light from above or anything. He turned to Jordan and crossed his arms.

"It's about time you tell me what's going on."

Jordan let himself fall on the bed, looking more down than Kyle had ever seen him, even when they had first returned.

"When you shot me, _they_ took me back and gave me additional powers, all kinds of things actually. They said that due to Isabelle's attack, I now had DNA they could use for experimentation. They could give me multiple powers where each human could only have one power before. However they had trouble retrieving me when I changed and gathered a faithful crew around me. You were the only one with an open line to them, due to you being possessed by one of them, so they reprogrammed you and _brainwashed_ you to kill me. When you were about to turn yourself in to the cops, they retrieved you too, so you couldn't tell anyone anything that was stored in your brain. When they tried the same experiments on you as they did on me... well, you saw the results."

Kyle stayed quiet for a while when Jordan stopped talking. After thinking it over, he shook his head however.

"What, you mean to tell me we were in the future? That you can travel back and forth as you please? If they wanted me to kill you, they must have had a good reason, right? They are after all, the saviours of humanity."

"We were not physically in the future, it was more... a mental thing. It's hard to explain. You could say that we were travelling through my memories, hiding there from them, when they wanted to grab you earlier. As for them being the saviours of humanity, that's only what they told us. From what I learned during my last visit there, I wouldn't go that far."

Kyle started pacing through the room to avoid looking at Jordan.

"How can you be sure what you're remembering is real? Maybe they brainwashed you too!"

Jordan painfully grabbed Kyle by the shoulders and growled,

"Do you want to see my powers, see what I'm capable of, or what they did to me? I remember the truth all too well. No matter how much you would like it to be otherwise, we have been nothing but guinea pigs to them and all this was not some plan to save _us_ , but rather to save _them_."

He pushed Kyle away, making him stagger backwards. Putting his index finger to his forehead, he continued, "It's all up here, I haven't forgotten a thing."

He stepped closer to Kyle, who backed up until he was against the wall.

"I haven't forgotten what they did to you, that they made us fall in love and then tore us apart."

When Kyle opened his eyes wide, Jordan took him in his arms. His embrace was strangely tender after the way he had spoken earlier.

"I don't want to lose you all over again."

And as Kyle was kissed, he saw flashes of the future, of what happened to his future self, his _other_ self, who had been taken to where all the others had been. He felt the feelings he'd shared with Jordan there and the pain they inflicted on him. Overwhelmed and nearly falling through his knees, he grabbed onto the older man and leaned into him. And for the first time since he had been in his coma, he was confident everything would work out just fine.

 


End file.
